


A Whole New World

by MercyBuckets



Series: Mercy's Shadowhunters AU Mondays [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Izzy's A Genius But She Can't Cook, Lydia Is A Lawyer, M/M, Maia & Jace Are Friends, Maryse and Robert Are Not Great Parents, Minor Angst, Tags Are Hard, communication is key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: After the success of that Mad Hatter party, Alec Lightwood has been hired to organize a Disney themed sweet sixteen party for Lydia’s niece. If the stress of dealing with the people from his estranged parents’ social circle wasn’t enough, now Alec’s kinda-sorta-maybe boyfriend is acting cagy. Will everything fall apart come midnight or can Alec find his happily ever after after all.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the Disney Movie themed, This World Inverted inspired AU for Disney AU week at Shadowhunters AU Mondays on Tumblr
> 
> I will never stop with the WIPs (sorry not sorry guys)

‘I can’t believe you made me come all the way out here to ask about cupcakes,’ says Alec Lightwood giving his brother a look. ‘The heat in here is ruining my hair and I have a meeting with the client in less than an hour.’

Jace wipes his hands on his apron, rolling his eyes. ‘I’m pretty sure your hair was already ruined, Alec. Perhaps by a certain psychic—’

‘You are the worst person _ever_ ,’ says Alec cutting him off. ‘Can you do it or not?’

‘Of course I can do it Bro,’ says Jace smirking. ‘I just like to make you sweat.’

‘Lightwood! Stop distracting your brother. We’ve got a line here!’ yells Maia. She looks unfairly put together considering that she’s both manning the register and making drinks in the 80 degree heat no less. That’s Maia for you.

‘Coming Maia, my love!’ yells Jace, his voice sing-song sweet.

‘I will slit your throat Wayland,’ replies Maia just as sickly sweet. ‘They will never find your body.’

‘If you kill him before I get those cupcakes, they’re your problem,’ says Alec jumping down from from the back of the food truck and walking around to the front window. Maia and Jace’s relationship will never cease to surprise him. If someone had told Alec a year ago that Jace and Maia would be business partners and _friends_ someday, he would have laughed in their face, but here they are.

‘I guess I can wait,’ says Maia smiling as she hands Alec two coffees. ‘The second is for Magnus, hazelnut latte, light foam, extra shot of espresso, on the house.’

‘Are you bankrupting us again?’ snarks Jace from the other side of the window where he’s handing out orders. ‘-- I have a medium flat white for Natalia and a soy mocha with a muffin for James!’

Alec sets the cups on the window ledge so he can get his wallet and hands Maia a twenty. ‘From Magnus, with orders not to let Jace see a cent of that tip.’

‘Please, I’ve got loans,’ says Maia smiling. ‘Tell him thanks.’

You can give him a message from me too,’ says Jace appearing over Maia’s shoulder to flip Alec off.

Alec rolls his eyes, yelling over his shoulder as he leaves. ‘Don’t forget, I need cupcake samples by the end of the month.’

‘Back to the grind, Wayland,’ Alec hears Maia say.

‘You did go out with Simon and Izzy last night!’ says Jace triumphantly. ‘Ha! I knew it —large americano for Ravi— no one else makes such bad puns!’

* * *

 

When Alec gets to Magnus’ apartment, he can hear voices through the door.

‘I don’t even know how I would begin to explain it to him,’ Magnus is saying. ‘I know Cat but it’s not that simple.’

Alec has a feeling this is not a conversation he’s meant to be hearing. A part of him wants to listen in anyway but he knows that’s no way to build a relationship, if that’s what this is becoming, so he knocks instead. ‘Magnus? Are you there? Maia sent coffee.’

‘He’s here Cat, I’ll call you back tonight and don’t you dare tell Ragnor. You know how he is,’ Magnus says all in a rush. Then louder, ‘Coming Alexander!’

Alec tries his best to make sure his face doesn’t reveal that he overheard the end of the conversation but he must not quite succeed because Magnus says, ‘You okay Babe? Was Jace a dick about the cupcakes?’

‘No more than usual,’ says Alec quickly as he hands over Magnus’ coffee. ‘I’m just antsy. I get like this before all of my meetings with clients.’ He doesn’t add that this meeting is especially significant because the Branwells are friends with his parents, but he figures that Magnus is keeping a secret too so it’s fair game.

‘You need a distraction?’ asks Magnus winking.

Alec takes a sip of coffee before answering. ‘That depends, you gonna ruin my hair again?’

‘Pfff, ruin,’ says Magnus blushing lightly. ‘I prefer to think of it as improving.’

‘Do you know how long this takes me every morning?’ says Alec putting his coffee down and reaching for Magnus.

‘The question is, do I care?’ teases Magnus leaning in until he’s nose to nose with Alec.

And with an opening like that, how can Alec not lean down and kiss him.

* * *

 

The meeting is a bit of nightmare. Alec only gets to the office fifteen minutes before the meeting starts which might as well be walking in late as far as he’s concerned. The girl, Elizabeth Branwell, is a nightmare, but not for the reasons he feared. She’s far from a stereotypically pushy rich brat. She can’t even narrow the theme down to five favorite characters and when Alec asks about cake flavors, she just looks at him with huge blank eyes while her mother mutters something about ‘not fitting into that lovely dress we ordered dear.’ Alec would feel bad for the poor girl if she wasn’t so frustrating. She’s clearly not used to calling the shots, something Alec can sympathize with as he remembers his own teen years, and it’s becoming clear that like Alec and his siblings, Lydia is the exception in her family rather than the rule.

He almost makes it through the entire 60 minute stretch without once having his parents come up but as they turn to go, Cecily Branwell’s hand firmly steering her daughter out the door, Elizabeth says, ‘Are you really Max’s older brother?’

Cecily looks appalled at her daughter’s directness. ‘Mr. Lightwood, please excuse my daughter,’ she says,her hand tightening enough that Alec knows it must be hurting the girl.

His chest feels tight. ‘It’s no bother,’ he lies and look at that, _Mother,_  he hasn’t lost his touch with socially polite lies at all. ‘Yes, I am. I simply don’t spend much time at home anymore.’ The word home tastes like ash in his mouth as he says it.

Elizabeth looks like she wants to ask more questions but a look from her mother keeps her quiet and Alec watches tight-lipped as Cecily half drags Elizabeth from his office. He can’t make out details but he can hear Cecily’s shrill voice, doubtlessly berating her daughter, until the elevator doors slide closed.

He knows right then that he owes Cecily Branwell the best 16th birthday party ever, one that reflects her wishes rather than her mother’s.

* * *

 

Alec wants to drop everything and hit the gym and work out his frustration until he’s ready to pass out but instead he calls Lydia.

‘I take it you met them,’ she says answering on the second ring.

‘Your sister seems ... strong-willed,’ says Alec making it clear those aren’t his first choice of words.

Lydia laughs. ‘Now do you see why I envy your close relationship with your siblings? I’m lucky if Cecily will give me the time of day after I debased myself with my ‘gold-digging glorified babysitter.’ What happened?’

‘Your niece asked if I was really Max’s brother,’ says Alec like ripping off a bandaid.

‘What did you say? Did Cecily flip her lid?’ asks Lydia. ‘Lizzie’s sweet but Cecily isn’t keen to give her too much of a leash, lest she follow my lead shaming the family, probably.’

‘I gave some bullshit line about not making it home often,’ says Alec. ‘And your sister dragged the poor girl out of my office like the hounds of hell were after them, no doubt to tell her what a screw up she is.’

Ugh, and I’m sure she’ll tell all of her little cronies too, how ‘poor stupid Lizzie went and blundered into that Lightwood boy’s shameful past,’ I hate them. I’m so happy I got out while I still had sense left,’ says Lydia.

‘Me too,’ says Alec vehemently. ‘But I prefer to fuel the gossip mill where I can and hope it makes it back to Mother.’

‘You are stronger than I, Alec Lightwood,’ says Lydia mock serious. ‘Every time I try to be passive-aggressive, it tips towards the aggressive real fast.’

‘Is that not why you became a lawyer?’ teases Alec. ‘To have a socially acceptable outlet to go for the jugular?’

‘And don’t you forget it,’ says Lydia laughing. Sobering she adds, ‘Alec ... I just want you to know, I’m here if you need me.’

‘Why do you think I called?’ says Alec but he’s only half joking. As amazing as his siblings are, Lydia is still the person he calls when it’s about his parents. He’s come a long way from the eighteen year old that stormed out after his mother informed him he could get engaged to a ‘nice girl’ or leave, but this is the first time he’s had clients who are directly connected to his parents. ‘You’re a good friend Lydia.’

‘You’ll change your tune after I kick your ass at game night on Thursday,’ says Lydia bring the conversation back to lighter topics. ‘By the way, are you bringing the boyfriend?’

‘We haven’t had the ‘boyfriend’ talk yet,’ scolds Alec. ‘But he does have to meet you heathens eventually. I suppose I should give him the chance to back out while he still can.’

‘That’s the spirit Lightwood,’ says Lydia. ‘Oh and make sure you bring snacks. Simon said that Izzy was making a chicken nacho casserole thing and no one wants a repeat of the cake which must not be named.’

‘Yeah, nothing says meet the ‘family’ like a trip to the emergency room,’ agrees Alec. ‘Though ... it did work out for you.’

‘I knew he was a keeper when he didn’t try to press charges against your sister for poisoning us,’ says Lydia. ‘I’ll see you in a few days then, and be prepared for public shaming if the might-as-well-be-boyfriend is not with you.’

‘That’s my Lydia,’ says Alec. ‘Straight for the throat every time.’

* * *

 

Alec spends the next two days making lists of Disney movies he needs to watch for research purposes, pointedly not thinking about his parents and trying to pretend he doesn’t notice that something’s bothering Magnus. The last one is actually the hardest but he doesn’t want to scare the other man away by confronting him, not after Alec overheard Magnus debating whether or not to tell Alec himself. Alec just hopes that Magnus will come to him before it’s too late.

Thursday evening finds him in his office tracking down a wayward catering receipt. He glances at the time and is about to text Lydia when Magnus hesitantly opens the door and pokes his head in.

‘Alexander?’

‘Magnus!’ Alec finds himself smiling in spite of himself. ‘I wasn’t expecting you.’

‘That is the point of a surprise,’ says Magnus smiling back. ‘I finished early with my client and I thought I’d save you a trip.’

Alec stands, shoving the papers into the ‘handle it later’ file and closing his laptop. ‘If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were eager to meet my horrible friends.’

‘And if I am?’ asks Magnus teasing.

‘I’d say you’re crazy,’ deadpans Alec. ‘Seriously, it’s not too late to ditch them and go for sushi.’

‘I want to go,’ says Magnus. ‘Besides I’ve met most of them before.’

‘Not all together,’ mutters Alec. ‘I’ve given them orders to be on their very best behavior but they aren’t exactly a rule following bunch.’

‘How bad can they be?’ says Magnus mildly. ‘They are your friends.’

‘Have you met me?’ says Alec fishing his keys out of his pocket. ‘Nice isn’t generally how people describe me.’

‘Nonsense,’ says Magnus. ‘Nice eyes, nice ass, there’s plenty of nice to see here.’

‘Please, my ass is better than _nice_ ,’ says Alec locking the door behind them as they head to the elevator together.

‘Oh, I picked up a cheese platter on my way,’ says Magnus as the elevator dings. ‘You said to bring food ...’

‘Lydia said Izzy might be cooking,’ explains Alec. ‘If she offers you something tell her you’re allergic.’

‘Is it that bad?’ asks Magnus wide-eyed.

Alec snorts. ‘When Lydia brought her then-fiance, the night ended in the emergency room.’

Magnus whistles. ‘Got it, don’t eat the food.’

* * *

 

Lydia and John are hosting but it’s Clary who answers the door.

‘Alec and Magnus are here!’ she shouts. Turning back to them she adds, ‘Is that a cheese platter? He’s a keeper Alec.’

Alec rolls his eyes as he ushers Magnus in. ‘As you can see, it’s not exactly formal.’

‘That’s because we all know how you get when it comes to parties,’ says Clary. ‘I’m sure you can imagine it Magnus.’

‘Here we go again,’ says Alec. ‘They do this every time.’

‘Oh tell the one about the housewarming party,’ says Simon popping out of the kitchen and extending his hand to Magnus. ‘I’m Simon, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.’

‘Magnus Bane, pleasure,’ says Magnus with only a slight hesitation.

‘Don’t you dare tell the housewarming story without me,’ says Izzy appearing behind Simon with a dish of something grey and lumpy looking. ‘Magnus! Oh good, you brought extra food. I’m not sure I made enough casserole. I couldn’t find the big pan.’

‘What a shame,’ says Lydia with a covert glance at Simon who blushes. ‘I’m so happy to finally meet you Magnus.’

‘I’ve heard so much about, I feel as though we’ve met,’ says Magnus and Alec can not believe that Magnus isn’t running for the hills. ‘Where do you want the cheese?’

‘In here on the table is fine,’ says Lydia gesturing to the big coffee table in the living room. ‘Jace should be here soon, something about the oven acting up.’

‘Did we miss John?’ asks Alec following Magnus into the living room.

‘Yeah, parent-teacher conferences are a bitch,’ says Lydia. ‘How are things going with Lizzie’s party?’

‘No shop talk!’ yells Clary from the kitchen. ‘You know how he gets!’

‘It’s not shop talk if I’m asking as an aunt,’ retorts Lydia. ‘Besides, how else am I supposed to get the scoop on my sister.’

Alec groans. ‘Disastrous! Right now, the only theme is ‘Disney’ and I have twenty-one children’s movies to watch before our meeting next month.’

‘Ooh, are you watching Beauty and the Beast?’ asks Clary. ‘That one’s my favorite.’

‘Is that the one that’s Hamlet with lions?’ asks Jace appearing in the doorway with a tray of cupcakes.

‘No, that’s the _Lion_ King,’ says Simon reaching for a cupcake.

Jace swats his hand away. ‘Hands off the cupcakes, Si.’

‘What about me?’ asks Clary smiling. ‘Can I have a cupcake?’

‘Maybe,’ says Jace kissing her lightly.

‘That is blatant favoritism,’ complains Simon.

‘Who wants casserole?’ asks Izzy brightly. When no one answers, she throws up her hands. ‘Figures, I can’t compete with _cupcakes_!’

‘Or maybe it’s because you can’t cook,’ says Jace. ‘I’m just saying.’

‘Shut your mouth,’ says Izzy. ‘I can so cook. Cooking is just math and I am _great_ at math, brother dearest.’

‘What ever helps you sleep at night,’ says Jace smirking. ‘You want these on the coffee table Lydia?’

Lydia nods and Clary sneaks a cupcake off the tray.

‘Do you mean to tell me that you haven’t seen Beauty and the Beast?’ she asks.

‘Yes?’ says Jace uncertainly. ‘Izzy wasn’t really into princess movies and I wasn’t about to watch it on my own.’

‘That is a travesty,’ announces Clary.

‘I think we have Beauty and the Beast,’ says Lydia. ‘We could watch it together.’

‘What about the no shop talk rule?’ says Alec  giving Magnus a helpless look. ‘Sorry, I didn’t realize that I was bringing you to kids movie night on top the rest of it.’

‘I think that was an insult,’ says Clary smirking.

‘It’s fine Alexander,’ says Magnus. ‘I have been know to indulge in a Disney movie or two myself from time to time.’

‘It’s decided!’ says Simon earning him a glare from Alec.

‘I’ll make it up to you later,’ whispers Alec to Magnus.

‘It’s really no problem,’ says Magnus. ‘But I won’t say no to whatever you have in mind.’

And that’s how weekly game night temporarily becomes weekly Disney movie night.


End file.
